levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
LevynLight Lore
This page contains a collection of knowledge on LevynLight lore, including major characters, different races, cultures and history of the Mythlands. Most of this info is scattered through different quests and some character, location or other descriptions. ''SPOILER WARNING: The text below contains major spoilers normally encountered through gameplay.'' Major Characters The Seeker You are a Seeker, born of light, destined to battle the MythMonger! With the help of your Seeker Stone (a magical glowing gem), you can find various enemies during your travels. History There used to be more seekers in the past, but Zeruul tried to destroy all of them. According to The Scarred Man's journal, the Seekers have survived all these years. They have hidden themselves from the sight of Zeruul in these dark lands and emerge once more...but to what ends, I have yet to discover. ... the Seekers have always meant to keep the balance. Origins Your origins are unclear. At the beginning, you can choose an avatar associated with a certain city (New Feron , Ecorae and Fontis Sapienta ) and faction (Technology, Nature or Magic), but your true origins are elsewhere. Much later (Chapter 9+), you learn of your Vrilian heritage, which explains your life span and the ability to use a seeker stone, but it's still not completely clear where you actually came from. Zeruul, the Mythmonger Zeruul is the evil tyrant whose goal is to completely conquer the Mythlands and unite them under his reign. Through Chapters 1 to 11, Seekers progress through quests trying to defeat Zeruul and free the Mythlands from his grip. He is first encountered as a quest character when he stabs Enrick with his spear in Chapter 1. However, he doesn’t often appear in person. Seekers can finally encounted Zeruul (as an enemy character) in Chapter 11 . The Mythmonger is supposed to be Zeruul’s title, but it’s mentioned only during the early parts of the game, probably because he was called so in MythMonger (an older HitGrab game used when creating LevynLight). Appearance He is usually shown as tall figure in an armored hooded cloak, his face always covered, wielding a large spear. However, the Zeruul Action Figure is slightly different and it has a red cloak. All of Zeruul's children also wear red, hooded cloaks. His face is finally revealed at the end of Chapter 11. Abilities Zeruul has learned to command the powers of nature, magic and technology, creating strange creatures and devices that are a fusion of all three powers. Through dark magic, he controls a vast army of undead (mainly through King Yorrick), the goblin race (Chapter 2), Captain Kestrall and his birds (Chapter 3 ) and a variety of dark characters from strange dimensions like Assimilator Spawn or Chenivore. Also, from Chapters 5 to 11 Children of Zeruul appear - mysterious Zeruul’s worshippers who can follow you to most locations. As an actual character encountered in Chapter 11, he is a powerful Dark enemy with the abilities (traits) to send a storms of swords and a hail of hammers. History and Origins In Chapter 9, it is discovered that Zeruul was once a leader of the Technology Faction. He joined forces with Philima of the Magic Faction and Ravoth of the Nature Faction in order to bring peace to Mythlands. To achieve that goal, together they planted a Levyn tree outside of Vril. However, during the process, Zeruul was corrupted by the Shadow (spawned by the tree) and turned into an evil tyrant. In Chapter 11, the final battle with Zeruul takes place. After the final defeat, the Master Shadow leaves Zeruul, who is now a changed man and becomes your travel companion. In Chapter 12, 200 years later, you wake up next to Zeruul and he introduces you to the new world. Later, at the start of Chapter 13, he decides to stay in Eserton and protect it from the Shadow. Ravoth Rihn, the Scarred Man The Scarred Man was first introduced during Aznor First Arrival as a mysterious man whose intentions are not clear. Even though he can be incountered in the first chapters as part of some Side Quests, he's not part of the main storyline until Chapter 7, when Chanya is introduced as well. Following him to Jenner's Nest will reveal that he's actually an ally. His real name is revealed with the start of Chapter 9, during Enrick's Funeral. He will guide the Seeker while facing the Vrilya in Vril , through Mt. Prometheus and the Ivory Spires of Bont, up to Zeruul's Castle, while revealing himself as the previous leader of the Nature Faction and telling the Seeker the truth about Zeruul. After the Master Shadow has been defeated by the Seeker, his fate is unknown. It's later revealed, in Chapter 15, that part of the Shadow has taken possession of Ravoth. Appearance He's presented as a man wearing a green cloak, with a silver leaf-clasp. Abilities Ravoth seems to be a Vrilya, so he has all the Vrilian abilities. He was also leader of the Nature Faction, so he might have other powers still unknown. History and Origins In Chapter 9, it is discovered that Ravoth was once a leader of the Nature Faction. He joined forces with Philima of the Magic Faction and Zeruul of the Technology Faction in order to bring peace to Mythlands. To achieve that goal, together they planted a Levyn tree outside of Vril. However, during the process, Zeruul was corrupted by the Shadow (spawned by the tree) and turned into an evil tyrant. In Chapter 15, 200 years later, Ravoth makes an appearance, to explain the Seeker what has appened after the final battle with the Master Shadow. Aznor Aznor is a travelling merchant who occasionally visits the Mythlands with his caravan of armored tanks. He comes from a family of merchants and is related to Ronza (travelling merchant from MouseHunts, Hitgrab's other game). His age, race and origins are unknown. It is possible that Aznor and Ronza discovered a way to travel through dimensions by using the Hall of Mirrors. Enrick You (Seeker) meet Enrick at the beginning of the game training you with basic mechanics of the game. He was stabbed by Zeruul and In the beginning of Chapter 3, he was healed by the Grave Teeth gotten from Lt. Graves. In the beginning of Chapter 6, he started to travel with the Seeker. In the beginning of Chapter 7, he stayed at Ecorae planning attacks on King Yorrick. Then, at Chapter 8, he, Archmage Philma and the Seeker went on a secret a mission to defeat King Yorrick. He was killed by King Yorrick and at the brink of death, he revealed that he lost his power as a Seeker by Zeruul's minion. He began to train rebels in Esert, including the Seeker. The Levyn The Levyn is a magical tree of pure goodness to oppose the Shadows evil. It has the ability to fly and speak is part of an ancient legend in the Mythlands which states it can 'unify the hearts of all people'. The Seeker saves the Levyn from Goblin Clearcutters in Chapter 5 and it reveals it's guardian is Ravoth and then becomes a travel companion so it can be protected. Later on in Chapter 5 the Seeker learns from Peron Rihn that the Levyn had been dormant for centuries but before that was a prized possesion handed down through the Forest Rangers until it was stolen a few years ago by a mysterious figure In Chapter 9 the Seeker learns from Ravoth that The Levyn was grown in an attempt to stop war developing between the three factions. Ravoth took a seed from the Great Levyn Tree in Vril and together with Philima grew the first Levyn Tree ever outside of Vril. It is due to her help in creating it that The Levyn considers Philima it's mother. However, Ravoth also reveals that energy within the Mythlands is all about balance and the creation of the great goodness of The Levyn also created the great evil of The Shadow. In Chapter 12 the Seeker learns that Ravoth (now possessed by the Shadow) has been travelling all over the Mythlands making people destroy all the trees in the hope of destroying the Levyn. Luckily a Levyn Sapling is found and planted in Eserton by the Seeker and Zeruul and Zeruul stays behind in the town to protect it. Minor Characters Peron Rihn Leader of the Nature Faction (tribe), encountered in chapters 3, 5 & 7. His family has led the nature faction for 13 generations. Even though Ravoth may be his father (an ancestor, at least), he doesn't seem to have any vrilya abilities. Cog Lord Kelend Leader of the Technology Faction, encountered in Chapter 5. Crippled from his last encounter against Zeruul, he has built himself a new body and strives to build a massive force to defeat Zeruul. Philima Leader of the Magic Faction, encountered in chapters 6, 7 & 8. She is a very powerful mage who and the incarnation of magic itself. According to the Training with the Arcane Order quest cutscene, she has lived through 5 lifetimes. However, the character art shows 6 masks around her which represent her lifetimes in the world. The Levyn Tree considers her its mother since she created it together with Zeruul and Ravoth. Captain Kestrall Leader of the bird occupation of Grevel Nub Arbor encountered in Chapter 3 . He serves Zeruul due to a bargain to preserve his ancestral home in the pine forest of Razad-han. It is not clear what happens to him at the end of Chapter 3, but he's not dead and can be encountered in the Arbor even after chapter 3. Even though Kestrall's Oubliette is called after him, he doesn't seem to be managing it, at least not directly. Chanya A powerful fire mage of unknown origins and race (possibly elven), encountered in Chapter 7 . She is treacherous and serves Zeruul. At the end of chapter 7, she manages to escape the battle. You will encounter her again over 200 years later (during Chapter 15) in Ivory Ruins (what's left of Ivory City). She is now a very powerful fire mage imbued by the Shadow who controls various dragons and leads the occupation of Ivory City. She is defeated in battle, but it's unclear if she's gone for good. It is hinted, however, that she has been destroyed by the Master Shadow, although this is not confirmed. However, it is likely, from what the Elven Goblin states, that we will be meeting Nar again in the future. Yorrick, the Skeleton King Encountered in Chapter 8, but mentioned in previous chapters as the leader of the undead invasion. Also called the Faceless King, he is able to control a large army of undead warriors. He resides in Yorrick's Requietory, from where he controls an undead plage that has spread through Mythlands. He is guarded by six powerful guardians called the Six Shades of the Faceless King (Black Asardi, Fathom Pixie, Magma Fairy, Topaz Helbander, Monstrous Fossil & Hollow Champion). He can only be defeated with the Peacemaker's Sceptre, his ancestral staff. Many eons ago, Yorrick was a good, peace-loving king who was so mourned by his loyal subjects that they vowed to immortalize his noble spirit. No one knows what happened on the fateful day of his death, but after that time, Yorrick became an evil undead overlord, exploiting his subjects and their immortality for his own personal gain. After you finally defeat him, his spirit is set free and he explains that he was tricked by the Dream Lords (unknown identity or origins) into believing that he would achieve true immortality by becoming a lich King. He has longed for freedom and death and thanks you for lifting his curse. Factions The three main factions in LevynLight are Magic, Nature and Technology. Before Zeruul's occupation, these factions were constantly in conflict, which led to war and destruction, resulting in places like Mangled Forest. Ironically, where peaceful attempts failed, Zeruul's occupation succeeded - the factions are now united in their common goal of overthrowing Zeruul. However, some strains and minor conflicts are still present. The Magic Faction Based in Fontis Sapienta and led by Archmage Philima. Includes The Arcane Order. Members of this faction have developed ways of controlling powerful magics. The Nature Faction Based in Ecorae and led by Peron Rihn. Includes the Forest Rangers and the Hedge Guards. Members of this faction live in a complete harmony with nature and greatly appreciate it. Besides humans, members of this faction include various animals. Ravoth used to be the leader of this faction. The Technology Faction Based in New Feron. It was previously led by Zeruul himself, but it's currently led by Cog Lord Kelend. Members of this faction are focused on developing technology to aid in all facets of their lives. A significant part of this technology consists of sapient robots. Ivory Knights Based in Ivory City and led by Captain Glorin. They used to be the city's guardian force, kept peace between the varied residents, and dreamed of the day when the factions would be able to co-operate for the greater good. After Zeruul invaded, they became brave rebels fighting against his minions. In Chapter 15, 200 years later, it seems like the order survived the destruction of Ivory City, but there aren't many Ivory Knights left. Those left believe that a true resistance must be visible, so they always wear their armor in public and keep it clean and in good repair. Races Humans The Humans are the main race of the Mythlands, spreading from places like Esert Village (and later Eserton ), Ivory City, Ecorae, New Feron, Fontis Sapienta and it is speculated that Humans also exist elsewhere, from evidence gathered by the existance of an elusive man and his more elusive cousin. There are several factions in the Human race which opt for different lifestyles, the Ivory Knights, The Magic Faction, The Nature Faction and The Technology Faction. All of these factions have a similar purpose, however: to rebel against the Shadow. However, there are Humans who side with the shadow, such as the Human characters in Zeruul's Army Fortress. Vrilya A powerful, ancient race from Vril led by Vrilya Chosen. They are skilled in magic and have have a very long life span. They live in the secluded, ancient caverns of Vril (unlocked in Chapter 9), where the original Levyn tree (a source of their power) is located. Humanoid Vrilya live in an symbiotic relationship with Vrilya constructs - living robots. They are led by Vrilya Chosen. Scarred Man's Journal discovered you (the Seeker) are a Vrilya, which is further explained during Chapter 9. Goblins The Goblins are very simple in both act and deed. They have their own cities and clans, which tend to be regressed and savage compared to others. They value strength and valor, but food most of all. Because of their lack of intellect, they're easily manipulated by those who would use them for evil. However, it is important to note that, as a culture, they're naturally inclined to be neutral in the war between Shadow and Light. Their history is best explained in the Scarred Man's Journal: Alas, the poor, ignorant, and misguided goblins! They were once such a peace-loving nation. Now they are nothing more than pawns to men with cruel hearts and evil spirits. Though always simple, they used to cherish nature and rejoice in the elements (...) they were all simply victims of the vicious darkness that consumed them. In the future, (Spoilers for those who have not reached Chapter 13 yet) The Goblins have finally caught up with the rest of the races in the Mythlands, in terms of technology, when they discovered iron and it's uses. Using this "new" technology, they deforested the Mangled Forest in order to construct their own city and later on, arena. Trolls Trolls are shrouded in mystery concerning their past culture. Little is known about them beyond the fact that they often scavenge for goods among the rubbish and discard heaps of others. They are quite strong as a race, but lack the intellect to pose a serious and long term threat. They lack social organization besides small clans distinguished by a common family lineage. They tend to be unaware of threats and opposition to their lives as their rugged and hardy disposition makes them quite difficult to kill even with the most brutal of intents. Because of this, they tend to focus on what gives them pleasure, like playing in the mud or eating rocks, rather than showing any outward concern to possible enemies. Undead Beyond a few rogue exceptions, most of the undead see Yorrick as their leader and king. Because there are many races of creatures in the Mythlands that can be qualified as undead, they tend to be as varied in their cultures and values as the living inhabitants. Some may prove to be quite aggressive and evil in intent while others, like the Zombling , are more of an annoyance for their smell, but kind and loving in disposition. The undead usually cause chaos wherever they're present...not just because they're a threat, but because their very presence causes panic among the locals. Their presence has been felt across the Mythlands from time to time, but they are mostly concentrated in the Dead Camp and Yorrick's requietory. That is not to exclude them from other locations, but to state that they have not been seen in prevalence elsewhere as of yet. The undead are not to be confused with Shadow creatures. In the future, (Spoilers for those who have not reached Chapter 14) After Yorrick has been saved / defeated, the Undead (and some of the Shadow creatures) have gathered in the Lostman's Desert ever since the living abandoned it. Here, the Undead follow the leadership of the Ivory Guardian, where they steal whatever life they find... if they find any, and present it to the Ivory Guardian. Grevel Nubs The Grevel Nubs are a group of small, blue skinned, nature loving humanoid creatures that are first introduced in Chapter 3. They live in the Grevel Nub Arbor and often use insects to help them in battle as well as use the enchanted trees around them as protection as they are impenetrable without the Princesses approval. To join the Arbor Guard, hopefuls must first pass an entrance exam for which size and strength are neccessary. Nubs who can't yet pass this test are given jobs such as Stablehand although they don't get much luck with the lady Nubs who dislike the smell of beetle. In Chapters 1 to 11 they are ruled by Princess Malorra who is not actually a Grevel Nub but instead a Chubstumply which is a larger cousin of the Nubs. The Princess has allied the race with the nature faction by using the Arbor as safe place for rare and exotic plants. Many Nubs praise the Princess for resisting Zeruul as long as she has. Robots Shadows Geography Mythlands This is a general term for the land or continent where the story of LevynLight takes place, represented on the travel map. All currently known locations are placed in the Mythlands. Known parts of Mythlands include: *'Crown Mountains' - large mountain range spreading from Troll Pit to the west of Hedge Valley. *'Lake Aidleview' - the lake north of Esert Village. *'Mt. Prometheus' - giant volcanic mountain on the north. Mt. Prometheus (location) is placed on it's west slopes. *'Pebblewash River' - large river spreading through the middle of Mythlands, from far west (off the map) to Daphne Cove. It flows into the Great Tidelands. *'Sagarfull Valley' - where Esert Village and Kurston are located. *'Southern River' - south branch of Pebblewash river, spreading from Kurston (or possibly east of it) to Yorrick's Requietory. *'Tumblestone River' - north branch of Pebblewash river. The floating island of Fontis Sapienta sits above it. *'Vrilya Caverns' - underwater caverns located on the far south of Mythlands. The city of Vril is located here. It's unclear if the following lands are a part of the Mythlands: *'Great Tidelands' - body of water on the east where Citrine Heart Grotto (partially), Sinkbot City and Ivory Spires of Bont are located. Pebblewash River flows into the Great Tidelands. Only a part of it is visible on the map. *'Razad-han' - pine forest located somewhere far on the north, occupied by Zeruul (may be a part of Mythlands). It's the ancestral home of Captain Kestrall. Other realms LevynLight lore mentions some other dimensions or realms. Not much is known of these strange places. *'Chenivore's realm' - Chenivore hails from an unnamed land beyond the scope of even the most skilled inter-dimensional traveller - a land of terror and death. It's a strange land from beyond the dream land which only Beastly Necromancers can access. Also, Obby (the obsolete robot) mentions that Chenivore and his handlers come from deep, underground caves. *'Darkened Realm' - home of Assimilator Spawn and Psiroe. Little is known about this strange realm, but it's (known) inhabitants are dark creatures with strange mind-controlling abilities who feed on the mind power of living creatures. *'Dream Realm' - mentioned in the Starmage's description. They study the dream realm and it's proximity to reality. Dream Lords (see: Yorrick) may come from this realm. *'Shubb'Ngohlth's realm' - Shubb'Ngohlth traveled to Vrilya Caverns through a dimensional gateway. This monster came from an unknown realm, but it's mentioned it was attracted to the dark and damp of the Vrilya Caverns. Category:History